Operation: Ragnarok
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: On her first deep cover mission in Tokyo, Violet Parr calls a temporary truce with Syndrome as they investigate a desperate NATO mission that proved the existence of things written of as fairy tales. Along the way, they fall in love and make disturbing discoveries about Syndrome's past, his family and that not all of the Endless are to be reckoned with. SYNLET. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1: Tokyo ho!

Operation Ragnarok: A Synlet Story

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Dedicated to: Inc234, Pink-Pencil-Girl and I am a firetruck

Disclaimer: Here is my full-fledged Synlet story. This is going to have romance, drama, political intrigue and ROMANCE. Please take note: the major subplot will be looking at the LGBT community and the AIDS epidemic from the POV of the Big Bad and my OC villain, Vesuvius/Villanova. Please do not flame me because I support LGBT rights, I am writing this story as it is set in the very early 1980's. In this universe, Syndrome and Violet are married in 1983, supers are slowly emerging from the sidelines, and magic users are starting to flex their muscles while religious hatred towards sexual minorities is rising at an alarming rate. That said, I hope you stick around and I promise to try my very best to keep everyone in character and relate the times in a realistic manner. Also, characters from the How to Train Your Dragon duology, Frozen, and the Endless will be making appearances. I don't any characters mentioned, except for General Pericles and Vesuvius.

Suggested soundtrack: A Hilly Town- Joe Hisaishi, Drive Away- A Series of Unfortunate Events, For the Dancing and the Dreaming- How to Train Your Dragon 2

Chapter 1: Tokyo Ho!

At the age of just 21, Violet Jane Parr felt that she had accomplished a lot in the short time superheroine-dom had been pushed upon her seven years ago. Back then, she had been a lean, stick of a girl, with one real good friend. She had flirted with anorexia and longed to be seen by Tony Rydinger. He did see her, but with all of the other girls fawning over him like Steve Tyler, who was she to stand a chance?

When her father had been caught by his ex-fan, her entire life got thrown around. Not only had she been forced to start using her powers, which had been kept under wraps most of her life, she had to learn on her feet. Not only had she been caught by the guy who used to idolize her father, he would have to be a total _looker_. Seriously, Syndrome was one hot looking villain, and she had secretly ogled his latex-clad backside while he gloated over her captured family. Thankfully, Dad had been too busy apologizing while she, the only sane woman in the room besides her mother, had freed them. Elastigirl was proud of her daughter, Vi was thinking for herself.

As the years past, Vi came out of her shell and it was the added self-confidence that anchored her powers. After starting a dating career with Tony, Violet discovered a new power that she used to gloat about to her moron kid brother Dash. She could alter people's memories, making it impossible for folks to understand she was also Invisgirl. Dash was insanely jealous, how come his Wednesday Addams sibling got to do cool Jedi Mind tricks?

"It's not a Jedi Mind Trick, Dash. Its covert memory tampering," she had told him one night over dinner. They were all eating over at Frozone and Honey's after watching _The Empire Strikes Back._ Bob was putting Jack-Jack down to bed, apparently the whole revelation about Darth Vader's true identity was too scary for the preschooler. Dash thought the lightsaber duel had done it, and the older ones were in agreement.

Even with all the praise from her elders, there were times Violet wished she could tell somebody outside her family about being a super. It was not meant to be, the consequences would be devastating, so said E and Rick. They were sympathetic, the teenager really needed to have someone else her age to talk to about these fears and dreams.

Oddly enough, it would be Kari Johansen who would be the first _real_ person Violet would confide in. It had started innocently enough, when the girls were researching old newspapers at the neighborhood for a project in history class. Both girls were using one of the microfilm machines, when Kari let out a small, happy gasp.

"Kari, you okay? Please tell me you're not drooling over Omar Sharif again!"

"I'm not drooling, I just saw a picture of the coolest person ever! You _gotta_ look!"

"Oh, all right! Shit! Kari, do…do you know who that is?"

" _Of course_ I do! It's Mister Incredible, only THE GREATEST super ever! It's really too bad those dumb politicians made them all go away, they were just doing what they do. I mean, come on. How was Mister Incredible supposed to know the guy didn't want to be saved? Superheroes aren't Jedi Knights, they're human beings."

Kari's normally hyper tone of voice had softened, as though she were letting Vi in on some, dark secret. Violet couldn't help bet let out a silent war whoop, Kari was a closet super otaku! Who knew? She grinned, "Yeah, supers were pretty amazing." Kari smiled, finally somebody understood her devotion to underground heroes. As a matter of fact, the entire Johansen family were a bunch of wild conspiracy theorists.

Violet decided to hold off on revealing her identity to Kari until she felt they could be left alone, no parents, no villains and no annoying little brothers. It had been high summer then and the Johansens had invited Violet to spend two weeks with them at their lake house in North Adams, Massachusetts. She had of course said yes, in between fighting villains and schoolwork, Violet Parr had no time for relaxation and this was making her very grumpy parents. Robert and Helen were glad to get their angst-ridden teen out of the house for a fortnight. Dash was really happy, now he could read his sister's diary in peace and then blackmail her into doing his summer school work him! It was genius!

Unfortunately, Helen caught him in the act and not only did Dash have to do his work under parental supervision, he was grounded to the house for a month. Instead of going to the movies or swimming pool with his friends, he spent his mornings completing the packets from school for math, science, social studies and English. In the afternoon, he would pull the weeds from Edna's Mode's rock gardens and assist his father with handyman chores around the house. To be honest, he liked helping his dad fix stuff around the house, but being eleven years old, he was prone to whining more than Luke Skywalker.

Further south, Violet was having the time of her life. Every morning, she and Kari would pack a picnic lunch and then bicycle of towards the pier, where they would wander around the lake, looking for wildlife to provoke, the occasional dip in the lake, maybe a trip to the nature center to gawk at the obviously overdressed tourists from Boston. For once, Violet knew true freedom and relished every moment. She knew once they headed back to Metroville, regular life of being a super would resume, but this rare moment of calm, Violet would cling and guard these memories as some of the greatest in all her life. Of course, the penultimate day would have to be _the day_ a villain, and a zero rate one at that, would have to ruin everything. It would also be the day Kari learned Violet's secret, and happily welcomed it.

The day was warm and overcast, any rain had moved towards the coast in the overnight hours. Kari and Violet were biking down to the lake to roast hot dogs and go bird watching. A few days earlier, Vi had spotted a nesting kingfisher. Kingfishers were an unusual sight in that part of the state, and the local Game Warden had given the girls permission to locate the nest and submit a report.

Well, no sooner had the girls parked their bikes, Vi's superpowers started reacting. Why, oh why, did a villain have to attack her on vacation? Whoever it was, he/she/it was swimming around the lake like an alligator. Excusing herself, Kari grabbed her mask and dove into the water as she went invisible. No sooner had she come up from air, she whacked her head on the underside of the metal dock. _BANG!_

Silently cursing, she turned around and hissed, "Okay, whoever you are! I know you're in here, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Treading water, she soon came face to face with… a heavyset person her own age with an unusually flat nose and triangular teeth. The hair was the color of overcooked pasta and the voice squeaked, "I am P-tah!"

At the mention of the Ancient Egyptian god, and then looking at the youth, she burst into laughter. There was no way that this guy (or was it a girl?) was not much of threat, so she used her force field to whack him upside the head. Rolling her eyes at the absurdity of facing off against such a lame-ass villain, she swam off to rejoin Kari. By now, there were more boats out, so she had to walk around the lake.

Not wanting to be recognized, Vi dipped into her invisibility and made her way back to where Kari was, when she felt her jaw go slack. Standing on the shore was P-tah and he was fighting Kari! Kari was sporting a shiner, but she was holding her own and attacked him with the frying pan from the beach house. "How dare you attack my friend, you weird-o! I don't care – _bang!-_ if she is a super- _whack!-_ Violet Parr is my best friend. You wanna know why? She is the only person who has ever accepted me for who I am. Even if I do believe that aliens exist and the CIA used the Cubans to ax JFK because he was pro-Magics, Supers and normal people can be best friends. _I trust her with my life._ " She finished this with an awesome blow to the head, and waved at Violet who was completely stunned.

She was just about to say something when P-tah bowled into her. Violet, not missing a beat, gave P-tah the mother of all atomic wedgies ahead of wiping his memory. As they made their way back to the bikes, Kari glomped Vi and just grinned, "You really are cool, _Invisigirl_." Violet blushed and hugged her back.

On the bike ride back, Kari promised not to tell a sole. Just knowing and being trusted was a big enough treat. Of course, Rick Dicker had been observing the whole thing. He and Kari's dad were old friends, unbeknownst to the girls.

When the girls did get back, they typed up the report and turned on the TV. Kari's folks were celebrating their anniversary and would be back late tomorrow morning. The only thing on were reruns of MASH, so they decided to ogle Alan Alda, shriek with laughter when one of Klinger's hare-brained scheme back fired and shouted at the jerks who would second guess the ever lovable Radar. Halfway through the marathon, Violet decided to warm some leftovers up for dinner. "Anything you want," she inquired as she walked towards the other side of the house. "Nah, anything'll be fine, so long as it's not Asian. I don't think last week's pho agreed with me," Kari hollered back.

Settling back into the sofa, Kari let the smells of leftover pizza drift over her, and while she dozed off, she accidentally kicked the remote and the channel changed… over to Alfred Hitchcock's _Psycho._ Neither girl was really into the horror genre, anything along the lines of Edward Gorey was fair game.

Kari had never seen the movie, and so far it didn't seem all that scary. However, with each passing second the soundtrack grew more sinister, the rain fell heavily on the roof and the lights flickered as the power chords went mano-a-mano with the storm cell. Suddenly, the front door gave way! Ignoring the fact Vi was still in the kitchen, Kari grabbed the nearest heavy object and attacked the rain soaked man!

"AHHHHHH!"

Violet had just put dinner down in the den when she heard Kari screaming. She dashed into the den…to see Kari scream bloody murder at Rick Dicker, of all people. She helped Rick to his feet, and asked what he was doing here.

After getting Kari to calm down and apologize, Rick let out a deep breath. "Sorry about the intrusion ladies, but it seems Lukas and Katerina got stuck in a ditch outside the next town over, and phoned me to check up on you two. Luckily for me, you two got off easy."

"What'dya mean, got off easy? That greasy fatso attacked us earlier, you call that easy," Kari yelled, the color rising in her sun kissed cheeks. Rick rolled his eyes, P-tah was thankfully not a supervillain, but his father was something else altogether. P-tah's daddy-o was none other than Kingpin Ozmodyas, a mid-level biker gang leader, drug runner for Hell's Angel and constant Top 10 most wanted by the ATF. When said offspring returned home with no memory of what happened, Kingpin began scouting around the alleged scene and found out that two girls had been arguing with him.

Kari and Violet exchanged nervous glances, were they in any danger? Rick assured them they were fine, but Kingpin was demanding an apology. "His son, Peter, is Kingpin's pride and joy. You really should apologize." Both girls felt they should, and the sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could go back to watching MASH.

Rick drove them to the run down ranch sitting behind a gas station. Shooing them out, Rick watched as they rang the doorbell. A fat man with a matted, blonde beard and a thick Scottish brogue gazed at them in distaste, "So, yer the wee lassies who thought you could tease poor Pe-tah. Hey, Kingpin, them's guttersnipes are 'ere." Slowly standing up from a table in the next room, a tanned man covered in tattoos knelt in front of them and bellowed, "So, you've come to apologize, have yew?" His breath reeked of stale beer and hot dogs.

Swallowing, Violet interjected, "I'm really sorry about hurting Peter's feelings, Mister Ozmodyas. It was wrong, and I would like to make it up." Kingpin smirked, this one was honest and meant well.

He clapped her on the back, "Aye, yer an honest one! I like that, yer folks raised you right. Boys, get the instruments, we're having a Viking forgiveness dance." Neither girl knew what that entailed, so Kingpin explained it to them. Violet would have to dance with Peter with their arms intertwined while someone sang the Viking wedding song.

It seemed the whole gang were big Celtic music, and no sooner had the Irish harps started up then the two teens started the awkward dance. P-tah/Peter was happy and Vi was just relieved to earn the boy's forgiveness.

It was a long song, and very pretty. As the two teens danced, Kari started to nod off, when seemingly the scene changed around her. P-tah was too flabby and danced with two left feet, so why was she dancing with…Syndrome? Syndrome?! What was he doing here? Struggling to get up, she found herself in the middle of a dance floor of some private residence. Somebody was getting married, because everyone was dancing on the floor. As the music reached a crescendo, Kari saw her best pal waltzing with the enemy…and she was quite pregnant. The mismatched duo were obviously in love: what was going on here?

The vision ended just as abruptly as it started. Kingpin showed them the door and wished them a good night. As they left, he turned to his blond brother and queried, "The skinny one with the braces, she had a vision?"

"Aye, that she did. She's a latent that one, only a matter of the time before she's a target."

"And the other?"

"A super, most likely. I like 'em both. May the Rebel Gods bless them."

When everyone got back to Vermont, Rick debriefed the Parrs about what happened between the girls and P-tah. Bob and Helen weren't sure what to think, could Kari really keep a secret even though she had handed Jack Jack over to Syndrome? Kari was a little hurt by this, in her defense she argued that Violet was still her dearest friend, superhero or not. Powers had never mattered, just the chance to be accepted for who you were. Having spent x amount of years underground, the adults could relate.

A year later, Violet inadvertently revealed her powers to Tony during a power outage at school. When he was left speechless, Kari threatened him under the impression he was horrified. He wasn't even the least bit phased, somehow he had always known, but never said anything. In his gentle, quiet way he had accepted her. This upset Violet a bit, and she promptly broke up with him. Kari had been pissed and let Violet eat her extra chocolate pudding during study hall.

Later that evening, Tony dropped by to apologize, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but I wanted to let you know… you are a really amazing girl and even if we aren't dating… I still want to be your friend." Violet relented and a friendship blossomed. In a lot of ways, having 2 friends to rant to instead of one helped a lot.

By now, Violet wanted to break away from her family, to become a heroine in her own right. Her parents were nostalgic, but they felt Violet was old enough to start fighting on her own. Three days after her nineteenth birthday, Violet, Helen and Kari visited Edna Mode for a whole new look.

Edna asked all sorts of questions, and finally came up with a design that would work. The unitard was a deep violet, with black striping and details. A black chian-san like tunic fell around her like a fitted tunic-the hems were fitted together by tiny gold chains. Invisigirl was no more, Violet Parr now answered to Persephone. Her long, raven locks were pulled up into a high ponytail. Instead of boots, she had slim ballet flats.

"Oh whoa, you look fabulous," Kari gushed when she and Helen looked at Persephone for the first time. Violet couldn't help but laugh, she felt different, and she was an adult now.

When the chance for a deep cover mission in Tokyo came up, Violet jumped at it. Tokyo ho!


	2. Chapter 2: Violet vs Syndrome

Operation Ragnarok: A Synlet Story

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, except for General Pericles, Villa Nova/Vesuvius, Ryujin, Doctor Cerridwen Pinwhiel, and Izanami Eboshi. All other characters are the intellectual and artistic property of Pixar Studios. Izanami will be voiced by Uma Thurman. Bonus points if you can spot the Kill Bill reference. One last note, Violet's undercover name is Sarah Vowel and her official super name is Persephone.

Suggested soundtrack: Message in Rouge- Yumi Arai, The Princess Who Loves Insects/The Chase/An Ohmu Stampede- Joe Hisaishi, Across the Stars/Chase through Coruscant- John Williams

Chapter 2: Persephone vs. Syndrome

The flight to Tokyo was fairly straightforward, Violet's layover in Seattle was only for fifty three minutes before the overnight to Tokyo Metropolitan Airport. She slept the entire flight, and the sunrise glowing of the immaculate peak of Mount Fuji took her breath away. By the time the plane landed, the butterflies in her stomach were now full blown excitement!

Just about everything Tokyo was pure energy. The frantic pacing of the always moving crowds, the constant bombardment of over the top television ads, the wide eyes of anime protagonists, the whole city teeming with life. What did they think about at work, at home, about the world?

She was still musing about this when she checked into the hotel. The suite was on the small side, but it was efficient and nicely decorated. Vi had finished unpacking when the phone rang. It wasn't her parents, or Rick, so who was it? Oh yeah, it was her new boss, Izanami Eboshi.

"Moshi Moshi, Vowel-san speaking."

"Konnichiwa, Vowel-san. I am pleased to see you arrived in one piece. You do not sound at all jet lagged. Did you sleep on the flight over?"

"Yes, I did! I mean… Hai!"

"English is fine, but I do appreciate my associates to attempt to learn some terms to make communication easier. I request your presence at my company headquarters tomorrow morning at 10 am. Until then, my dear."

"Until then. Sayonara."

Violet gazed out of the window and down on the street below. By now, the pedestrian traffic had given way to heavier vehicle usage. There were a number of food trucks parking against the sidewalks. Of course, there were any number or tourists and families, so why shouldn't she? She had the rest of the day to herself.

"No use staying here all day, I want to take in the sights. Might as well play the part of travel writer," Violet mused as stripped in the bathroom. After two flights and sleeping for 11 hours on a plane, she was ripe and a long overdue for a shower. Once she had freshened up, she slipped on her underwear, her supersuit, and then a proper work outfit.

Her work outfit was a fitted white blouse, a navy circle skirt and demure ballet flats. She pulled her hair into an elegant bun, before putting on the smallest amount of makeup. A leather shoulder bag containing her purse completed the look. Feeling ready to take on the world, she held her head high as she exited the hotel and into the mid-morning sunshine.

Violet wandered amongst the myriad of storefronts, interested in just about everything. She came across a cosplay café that also a workshop for drug addicts working their way through rehab. She had sushi and oolong tea at a mom and pop café where they had karaoke every other night. There was the electronics store that was much louder than a KISS concert, not to mention the disturbing lack of warnings on certain manga volumes. Needing to clear her head, she ran down a back alley and happened upon the neighborhood graveyard.

She recalled Edna telling her about Japanese funerary traditions. Whenever you visited a graveyard, you lit an incense stick and prayed to the shrine guardian to remind whoever was buried there that they were still remembered. Walking around to the front gate, she paid 20 yen for a small bundle of sticks. Now, where was she to put them?

The solitude of the graveyard was accented by the chirping of birds and the muffled sounds of street traffic lent itself to the serenity of the place. Eventually she came to a quarter that appeared to have been damaged… the charred mass resembled two clawed hands. What was that symbol, and who could have done it?

She stepped over the yellow police tape and began investigating, when none other than Buddy Pine walked into the graveyard. He hadn't been in Tokyo for a month, when the mysterious signs had begun to sprout, two clawed hands surrounded by utter chaos. It was the mark of Operation: Ragnarok, it just had to be. The cemetery attack in North Shinjuku was new, less than 12 hours old.

He was prepared to see the damage, hopefully nobody had caught sight of the perpetrator, if they did that was really going to complicate matters. He was rounding the corner, when his blue eyes fell on a familiar shape digging around the rubble like Mary Leaky.

 _Invisigirl_? It was indeed Violet Parr, now all grown up. He was very well aware that she had been ogling his backside, in return, he had checked her out himself. Now that she was an adult, Violet Parr was fair game. Besides, his relationship with Mirage had not panned out beyond the occasional kiss or slow dance. Somehow, the Parr represented an ideal, feisty and intelligence, beauty and skill.

 _Pull it together, Syndrome! She's the daughter of your enemy, and you're here on family business_ , he mentally chided himself. At the same time, as he watched her, the small ache in his heart grew ever so slightly. Still, this threw a major wrench in his plans. What was she doing her, had the NSA sent her to infiltrate the Eboshi cartel? Either way, this was going to be fun!

"Well, well, well! Who do we have here," he conjectured slyly as he strode over towards her, knowing very well to expect a fight of some kind. He grinned, he wondered what sort of stuff she was made off. Hearing the familiar voice from right behind, it was warm, soothing and horrifying!

Spinning around, her face flushed bright red when she spotted him. The swagger was still there, those impossibly blue eyes, the flame hued hair. He was slightly thinner, but he was standing there, Buddy Pine aka Syndrome. What was he doing here?

Her eyes were still wide in astonishment, he walked over, retrieved some sort of sample… and kissed her! Still in shock, he called over his shoulder, "Call me sometime." She was still sitting on the ground, when the weight of the situation finally came about.

Syndrome did not die that day, he somehow survived. He was here in Tokyo and he had kissed her! WHY? It was obvious he had something from the site, and he had gotten away with that.

She was okay with that, sooner or later their paths would cross, and as far as Violet was concerned, that was okay. She needed to reconsider her options now that a known felon, who was very familiar with her and the rest of the family Parr was going to take some planning.

Mulling over it, she decided to go see a movie. That would settle her down, right? Wrong! The movie she bought the ticket to was an anime flick, _The Castle of Cagliostro_. It was a pretty good film, considering she didn't understand anything the characters were saying. However, she enjoyed the story and music. The characterizations were well fleshed out and as the lights came on, she was still left with a feeling of romantic melancholy.

By now, the sun was setting and the streets were again filled with people, moving at a constant speed. At this rate, it would be impossible to grab a bite to eat. She did manage to get a table at a sushi bar, and the wait staff was friendly. The food was tasty, but Violet wasn't too keen on the raw squid kebobs. As the evening wore on, more customers strolled through the door and Violet sat quietly, observing them. She even jotted down notes on her notepad. After all, she was a travel writer-if only in name.

It was only after paying her bill, Violet wandered down towards Central Shinjuku and onto the wrong back alley. Cursing her bad luck, she decided to ditch the street clothes. No sooner had she slipped on her mask, she heard heavy footfalls behind her. It was Syndrome. God above, had he always been that handsome? Grinning cheekily, he inquired, "You must've liked the kiss. Miss me?" That did it!

Fuming, Persephone launched a quick left jab and shouted, "Missed you? I hardly missed you at all! I thought you were dead." Syndrome chuckled, when Violet managed to land a blow and send him back into the concrete wall. Syndrome sat up cross-eyed. He had not been expecting that. He grinned, now this was where the fun began.

"You'll have to catch me, Invisigirl," he taunted from the poorly lit stairwell. Dashing up after him, Violet retorted that she was Persephone now. Even as they ran and chased, the bantering continued.

"Persephone, eh? Suits you, being named after the Greek goddess of the dead. A little dark, don't you think- considering your Ma and Pa Kent family background."

"Well, I like mythology, thank you…"

By the time he left her speechless, they were both on the roof level of an empty office building. Neither of them were especially tired, and Persephone was getting tired of the game. "Give it up, Syndrome. I know what you were doing in the graveyard." This got his attention, how did she know what he was doing.

"How could you? It's personal business."

"Hardly! You blew it up to scare the locals, and that's low even for you." She continued to monologue, failing the notice the angry, dark glint in his eyes. Persephone frowned when noticed the silence…Syndrome grabbed roughly by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. When their eyes met, he began speaking.

"Be careful what you say, Persephone. You just crossed a major line and since I'm in a forgiving mood, I will partially enlighten you as to why I'm here in Japan. I'm investigating a U.S. army project known as Operation: Ragnarok and the only way to get any criminal intel is to be part of a criminal cartel. I've made into Eboshi's inner circle, so watch yourself." To make his point, he kissed her passionately and left her there, watching the moon rise over the city scape.

Violet was inwardly cheering, her secret crush kissed her TWICE in the same day. Yahoo! He had at least convinced her of his innocence in the graveyard attack, but what on Earth was Operation: Ragnarok? By now, the commotion had alerted Tokyo police, so she went invisible and made her way back down the stairs…to see a woman in a yellow bodysuit with black stripes and a motorcycle helmet peel away on a motorcycle with Syndrome yelling at her.

She couldn't help but laugh, stealing from the villain was just too hilarious. Syndrome scowled, "Are you going to laugh at me all evening, or are you going to help get my motorcycle back?" After taking a breath, Persephone decided to assist Syndrome in getting his ride back.

After grabbing a rental motorcycle (Violet paid for the time used), they sped off. Syndrome was driving, and Persephone sat in the sidecar. No sooner had they caught up to the thief, than she started to open fire. Not missing a shot, Persephone formed a force field around them, and Syndrome revved up the speed.

Once they were side by side, the phantom pulled out a katana blade and began slashing at the mismatched duo. Syndrome and Persephone didn't budge an inch, he kicked the wheel and sent the motor bike spinning. Out of control, both driver and bike spun wildly before crashing with a terrific speed into some bushes.

Pulling over, Syndrome assisted Persephone out of the side car and they ran over to apprehend the perp, but she had disappeared into the throngs of teenage cosplayers. They clapped in enthusiasm, these American cosplayers were really good!

Waving them away, Syndrome kicked at the motorbike and muttered, "There goes $5,000 I'll never see again." He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and Violet cooed, "A busted motorbike isn't the end of the world. Whoever that was, they had a pretty distinct costume. Besides, that chase was fun. I never felt alive like _that_ before." She smiled at him.

Syndrome smirked, "I'll see you later. We work well together, too bad you're a super." It was here squad cars pulled up, and they parted.

Back at their respective abodes, both Violet and Syndrome were confident they were the victor and couldn't wait until the next entanglement.


	3. Chapter 3: Izanami Eboshi

Operation Ragnarok: A Synlet Story

Written by: GhostPhoenix84

Dedicated to: Inc234, Pink-Pencil-Girl, I am a firetruck, and 2048276

Disclaimer: You can all calm down, I am back. I apologize for the hiatus, but I am back. Congrats to Inc234 for finishing another amazing story. You're awesome. Also, to answer your question, Guest- I have never been to North Adams before, I just randomly chose it. I have, however, visited Cape Cod. I only on Izanami Eboshi in this chapter. Look out for references to Kill Bill Volume 1 and to Princess Mononoke. All other characters belong to their creators.

Suggested Soundtrack: Lady Eboshi/Evening at the Iron Works- Princess Mononoke Soundtrack, Hedwig's Theme- John Williams, Tatari-Gami (Demon God) - Princess Mononoke soundtrack

Chapter 3: Izanami Eboshi

Early the next morning, the sun was a brilliant shade of red as Vi prepared herself for her first day of undercover work. She had to mentally remind herself that she was to call herself Sarah Vowel or Vowel-san as per her undercover story. Not to mention that she would be working alongside Buddy Pine.

The apartment she was renting was near a train station and as she crowded in amongst the other commuters, she thought about what Syndrome had revealed last night. Something about a military exercise called Operation: Ragnarok. She knew that Ragnarok, according to Norse mythology, was the fated clash between Odin and the Aesir against Loki and the forces of darkness. From what she had seen, a supposed operative had obliterated part of the graveyard. No super that she was aware of _had_ those kinds of powers, so had the US government been screwing around with a genetic modification. If that was the case, and with the Cold War heating up at the moment, how desperate were the Americans to win? Even if meant compromising morals and ethical standards that most humans would never consider breaching, even on pain of death.

As she exited the underground station, she mused, "Something's off about Ragnarok. I know we're desperate to end the Cold War, but genetic tampering? Wonder what else they covered up." By now, she crossed a leafy suburban street and came up to a large skyscraper. On the front door were the hiragana in neon lighting read "Crazy 88 Media, Eboshi Izanami- CEO". The door opened and there stood Buddy Pine. He nodded to her and they fell into step together as they crossed the granite and mother of pearl inlay lobby.

"I think we should call a truce while you're here, Persephone."

"Will you stop calling me that, _Syndrome_? I did some thinking about what you said about Ragnarok, and I think your right about that."

" _You think I'm right?_ I know for a fact that I'm right!"

"Really, how so?"

"Because my step-father was in charge of the operations in Romania and my older brother, Martin Travis was a foot soldier."

This last bit took Violet by surprise. She had no idea that Buddy had a family, much less a life outside stalking her family. She looked up at him, deep violet meeting his impossibly blue ones. Buddy blushed brightly, someone final gave a damn about his search. Maybe the truce could work after all.

Leaning over, he whispered, "When the door opens, lean on me and I'll wrap my arm around your waist. Japanese business culture is _really_ conservative, so it's easier if Eboshi-san's renters think we're dating." Vi was about to protest, when ding! The door opened, and at least 8 or 9 men her father's age waddled in, discussing business trends on the Nikei. They gave the couple a quick glace and turned around.

Buddy had been right, it was strange being stared at like you didn't belong there without as escort. There were at least 30 something more floors to go before reaching the HQ of the mysterious Izanami Eboshi. As they waited, Vi relaxed and rested her head on Buddy's shoulder while sighing contently, a small smile tugging on her lips. Buddy glanced down at her and gave a soft look. He could get used to this, but it couldn't last. They both knew this.

All too soon, the elevator came to a stop, and both heroine and ex-villain pulled apart. Exiting at the same time, he gave her a friendly wave before stepping into a conference room. Left alone, Violet's heart started pounding, unnerved by what was about to happen. Nervously, she licked her lips and knocked on the door labeled "Eboshi."

"Come in," came a soft, clipped accent. Violet swallowed her fears and bravely opened the door and came face to face with Izanami Eboshi. Sitting behind a mahogany desk, her black hair was pulled up in an elaborate bun. Her large eyes were the color of her silky hair and her kimono was a bright yellow, with black stripes on the sleeves. To the right along the far wall was a large family shrine, and the portrait caught her eyes.

The portrait was of a woman, in her early 40's or late 30's. Her hair was plaited into a stylized bun known as a hime or princess cut. She was wearing some kind of stylized orange helmet, and her patterned kimono was a burgundy color with a silver and gold fan overlay pattern. Over this she wore a dark-blue jacket.

From behind her, Violet heard a surprisingly gentle laugh. Izanami nodded to the shrine, "That is my honored fore-mother, Eboshi Sakura. You must be Sarah Vowel, the radio personality. I must say, you remind me someone I once knew. No matter, I am still pleased to meet you."

Sarah bowed, "Likewise, I am honored to meet you, Eboshi-san. I read that your honored ancestor was the founder of Tataraba Foundry in Honshu." This was historical fact, at some point in the 1550's, the former concubine of a pirate king began rescuing women and girls from brothels, along with the women's husbands (if they had one) and lepers. They founded a town in the forests of Honshu, and that place became known as Tataraba, or Iron Town.

After getting her assignment, Vi was shown to the same room where Syndrome and few others were working, hacking security codes and taking inventory of anything worth selling on the black market. As she watched them, Izanami noticed a faint red string tying together Sarah and Buddy. She smiled, it would be fun playing matchmaker for them. Izanami Eboshi was a Mononoke in that way, nobody knew her heart, but she could read the hearts of others. What she had read about her American employees was this: they had broken hearts from past experiences and the only way to heal was to heal together as a couple. She smiled, she looked forward to the results.


End file.
